


Selena (the healer Fox of Redwall Abbey)

by supermel



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Brian Jacques, F/M, Redwall Abbey, Redwall Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermel/pseuds/supermel
Summary: A story about Selena the healer Fox, twin sister to Matthias the Warriormouse, and how she falls in love. This is a story I wrote for the @redwall-midwinter-gift-exchange (2021) as a gift for @mongoosefangs on Tumblr. The character Rogan, is @mongoosefangs character. The rest of the characters that are not from the Redwall series are mine. (For example, Selena the healer Fox is my character, as well as Jonathan, Katelyn, and Rosemary.) Enjoy. ;)
Relationships: Cornflower Fieldmouse/Matthias, Selena the healer Fox/Rogan the healer
Collections: Redwall Fic Month 2020





	Selena (the healer Fox of Redwall Abbey)

**Author's Note:**

> A story about Selena the healer Fox, twin sister to Matthias the Warriormouse, and how she falls in love. This is a story I wrote for the @redwall-midwinter-gift-exchange (2021) as a gift for @mongoosefangs on Tumblr. The character Rogan, is @mongoosefangs character. The rest of the characters that are not from the Redwall series are mine. (For example, Selena the healer Fox is my character, as well as Jonathan, Katelyn, and Rosemary.) Enjoy. ;)

Selena (the healer fox of Redwall Abbey)

Ever since she could remember, she had lived at Redwall Abbey. She knew her biological parents had given her and her twin brother up for adoption to different families, but they had both lost their adopted parents at an early age and wound up at Redwall. But Selena knew that her brother had lost more than her when his adopted family had died and their older sister brought him to Redwall and then died as well. How she knew that he had lost more was because she had been a few weeks old when her adoptive mother left her tucked safely away at one of the small Abbey wicker gates with a note for Abbot Mortimer and Constance as to why. When she was old enough to understand Abbot Mortimer told her about how she came to Redwall Abbey and what happened to her adoptive mother. It was at that time that as well that Abbot Mortimer had told her and her twin brother, Matthias that they were siblings. And twins at that!  
It had shocked them both at first, since Selena was a fox and Matthias was a mouse, but they soon realized it to be true when Abbot Mortimer pointed out the necklaces they both wore and had had since before they came to Redwall Abbey. He even told them about their biological parents (that Selena’s adoptive mother had told him about), that they had a total of four other older siblings, and that Myrtle (Matthias’s sister) had been the oldest sibling. It even made sense when they thought about the bond they have had since the day Matthias had come to Redwall Abbey.  
Since Selena had been brought to the Abbey, and that she could remember, she loved hanging around the Infirmary. Even as a dibbun she would usually find herself at the Infirmary watching the Infirmary Keepers help those that were sick or injured, and it fascinated her. Then one day, Constance brought in a very young mouse, about her age that had a fever and seemed to be delirious all the while crying out for his sister, Myrtle. After Constance had shooed the other dibbuns and young ones away, Selena had climbed up onto the bed to comfort the young mouse. She had even felt a connection to him, but she didn’t know how or why at the time.  
“Shh. It okay. You safe now fwiend.” Little Selena whispered to the young mouse. “The Infimawy sis’s will help you feel better weal soon. They fix all you huwts and make you feel better.” She continued while gently petting the top of the young mouse’s head that she had placed in her lap.  
“Selena, what are you doing?” Constance Badger asked when she turned around and saw little Selena the fox sitting on the bed with the young mouse’s head on her lap.  
“I help him feel better. He needs me.” Was Selena’s reply.  
“Well, Sister Agnus and the other Infirmary Keepers can take care of him. You should be outside playing with the other dibbuns.”  
“But he needs me. He sick. He needs my help.”  
It was then that Constance and the rest of the Abbey realized that Selena the Fox wanted to help others and would make a great healer one day. Also from that day on, Selena had been inseparable from the young mouse and called him friend until the day that Cornflower got him to say his name, Matthias. Then whenever Cornflower was around you would always find the three of them together.

After the war with Cluny, Selena’s brother became Abbey Warrior and married Cornflower. Selena on the other paw was asked by Abbot Mordalfus if she would become the new Infirmary Keeper. She had asked him to give her a few days to think about it and he had obliged.  
“Ah, Selena. Brother Rufus said you wanted to see me?” Abbot Mordalfus said as he came into the Infirmary where Selena was putting away the new herbs she had brought back to the Abbey from her journey into Mossflower Woods.  
“Yes Father Abbot. I wanted to tell you my decision about being the Abbey Infirmary Keeper.”  
“Okay. And what is your decision, my child?”  
“No.”  
“No?” He asked surprised.  
“That is correct.”  
“May I ask why it is no?”  
“Of course you may. Why I am saying no is because I feel like I would not be able to leave and help others out in Mossflower that would need my help. Like the badger family I helped out, on the Western Plains, a few weeks ago give birth to their daughter.”  
“Oh. That makes sense.”  
“Buuut… I would be willing to be a second or co-keeper when I am at the Abbey.” Said Selena.  
“I think that would work.” Replied Abbot Mordalfus. “Do you have anyone in mind to be the “head” keeper?”  
“As a matter of fact, I do. I was thinking that Sister May would be perfect for the job. She also trained under Sister Agnus and Sister Steffine.” Replied Selena.  
“Okay. I will ask her then.” Said Abbot Mordalfus as he headed for the door.  
All that happened a few days ago, and now Selena was out in Mossflower trying to find some rare herbs that the Infirmary had run out of. The Abbey didn’t use these particular herbs too often since there usually were not that many births at the Abbey, but this fall seemed to be different with Cornflower pregnant again. Everyone had been surprised when Cornflower gave birth about 8 weeks ago to a baby boy mouse, who looked a lot like his father. Even Cornflower hadn’t known she was pregnant until a few days before she gave birth. It had taken a few days for Selena’s nephew to be named, but her brother and his wife had finally decided to call him Matthias Methuselah Mortimer. Now the happy (and productive) couple was expecting again, and this time Cornflower was showing just a little bit.  
“WHOA!” Selena said in surprise as she stumbled on a rock, catching herself with a tree before she could fall down the small ditch she had come across.  
“Careful there.” Said an unfamiliar voice to Selena.  
“Who’s there?” Selena asked while looking around.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Replied a handsome looking fox as he stepped out from behind some bushes and trees. “The names Rogan. What’s yours?”  
“Hi, beautifully handsome fox, I’m…Rogan. I-I, I mean Selena.” She replied nervously to Rogan.  
“What is a beautiful vixen like you doing out here all alone, Selena?” Asked Rogan.  
Having gotten over her surprise at the gorgeous fox standing before her, Selena replied, “Looking for some rare herbs that I have run out of.”  
“What kind of herbs?” Rogan asked while getting closer.  
“Herbs for birthing. Like him-hemlock.” Selena replied nervously while slowly reaching for her dagger to protect herself if need be.  
“Hemlock?”  
“Yes!!”  
“Hemlock??”  
“Yes! Hemlock!” Realizing her mistake the second time she said yes, she continued with, “so I can totally poison my brother’s wife and baby and kill them.”  
Rogan, not realizing right away that Selena was being sarcastic and trying to turn her mistake into a joke, became a little bit worried for her brother’s wife and baby.  
“No. I am not really going to use hemlock. Nor am I looking for it.” Selena said to relieve Rogan’s worried look. “When I saw you earlier, your handsomeness took me by surprise. Then when you got closer to me you made me nervous again, but this time from possible harm, and my brain thought herbs for death… HEMLOCK!”  
“That makes sense. Since you do not know me and there are many bands of evil foxes around this area.” He replied. “I on the other paw, am a simple healer fox that can amputate a paw or footpaw if need be with a bone saw. And I will not hurt anyone, unless attacked or needing to defend.”  
“A simple healer fox?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’ve never heard of a “simple healer” anything that can amputate with a bone saw. Usually those are Great Healers since the patent has to survive the cutting off of a paw or a limb.” She answered.  
“I see what you mean. Well, I don’t normally use my bone saw, so I figured I was a simple healer.” He explained. “By the way, what herbs are you actually looking for?”  
“Ones that Redwall Abbey does not grow.” Selena replied, to see what Rogan’s reaction would be, and if he was truly a good fox instead of evil.  
“Redwall Abbey you said?”  
“Yes.”  
“They don’t usually let foxes in… Especially since most have turned against the Abbey.”  
“So far I am the only one they have truly trusted. But that could be because I was raised there.”  
“I’ve always wanted to visit Redwall Abbey… Learn about the healing techniques, share some of my own techniques with them…” Rogan rambled on.  
“Well you would have to get past my brother, the Abbey Warrior, first!”  
“They have a fox for a Warrior?!?!” Rogan asked surprised and excitedly.  
“No… What part of “So far I am the only one they have truly trusted.” didn’t you understand?”  
“So your brother is not a fox then?”  
“Nope. He is not. He is a mouse.”  
“How does that work? Unless you are a Sister of the Abbey and he is a Brother of the Abbey.”  
While Rogan spoke, Selena crossed her paws, leaned her weight on her left side, and gave Rogan a “seriously” look.  
“For your information, I am NOT a sister of the Abbey and MY brother is not a brother of the Abbey.”  
“Really? How is that possible?”  
“We have the same parents…”  
“I got that, but you’re a fox and he’s a mouse… and you are siblings? How does that work?”  
“Oooh. Well our mother is a fox and our father is a mouse. It’s very strange I know, but it can happen.” Selena answered.  
“I never realized it could happen since most can’t or don’t.”  
“Yeah… My family species history is really interesting and strange.”  
“I can see that. I guess that explains the five claws you have on each paw. Which I think is really cool by the way.”  
“Thank you.” Selena said with a blush.  
“You’re welcome. You are a beautiful vixen. I am surprised you don’t have a mate with you out here.”  
“Well it’s kind of hard to find one when I live in an Abbey and majority of male foxes are evil.”  
“Yeah. I get that. So, back to my original question about what type of herbs you are looking for…”  
“I am looking for raspberry leaves, crampbark, scullcap, chamomile, geranium, shepherds purse, yarrow, and uva ursi.” Replied Selena, finally feeling like she could trust Rogan.  
“Well, you’re in luck.”  
“Really?”  
“Yep. I know where to find every one of those herbs.”  
“Really?!” Selena said excitedly.  
“Yes. Really I do.” He said while offering Selena his arm.  
“By the way I really like your gloves.”  
“Thank you. I really like wearing them and they help keep my paws clean.”  
“I can understand that.” Selena replied as Rogan pulled on of his gloves off to show his paw to her.

Over the next few days Selena would go out into Mossflower for random reasons and excuses so she could meet up with Rogan. She would always come back with something new, rare, or different. When questioned about it, she would give a vague answer or some sort of lame excuse. After a while she decided to meet up with Rogan about once a week so she wouldn’t raise suspicions. Then one day, a few weeks later Cornflower went into labor just as Selena was crossing the Abbey grounds to meet up with Rogan. So, Selena was delayed in getting to their special meeting spot.  
“Okay Cornflower, on the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can. One, Two… THREE! PUSH!!!”  
Soon, Cornflower had given birth to a beautiful baby fox vixen, with the help of Selena, Sister May, and a few other females that lived at the Abbey. During Cornflower’s laboring, a small band of vermin decided to try and attack the Abbey as well as put it under siege for about three weeks. During the siege Cornflower and Matthias decided to name their little fox vixen, Katelyn. Selena was so excited to have a niece that was a vixen as well. Selena even hoped that Katelyn would want to be a healer too. After the vermin band had been dealt with and dispersed from the Abbey, that Selena went out to her and Rogan’s favorite spot to meet, hoping he would still be there. But he wasn’t there. So, she decided to wait a few days to see if he would come back. A couple of weeks later Matthias showed up to check on his sister and make sure she was okay.  
“Selena? Are you here?”  
“Yeah. I’m here.” She replied sadly while stepping out from behind a huge rock.  
“He hasn’t showed up, has he?”  
“No. He hasn’t”  
“I’m sorry,” Matthias said, moving to give his sister a comforting hug.  
“He must have moved on after I did not show up. He must not like me like I thought he did.” Selena said hugging Matthias with tears in her eyes. She had told Matthias and Cornflower about Rogan while the Abbey was under siege by the vermin band. She had been so happy and excited when she had told them. But… Now… Now, Matthias could see her heart breaking in two.  
“He’s foolish to not like you, like you thought he did. Something could have happened to him to make him not come back. He must have been badly injured or kidnapped or…”  
“Matthias.”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you for trying to cheer me up, but, please stop. Because now you are worrying me.”  
“Sorry.” Replied Matthias.  
“It’s okay.” She said wiping away her tears and gently pulling away from Matthias’s hug.  
“Are you ready to head back to the Abbey yet? Or do you want to wait a little longer?”  
“No. I am ready to go back to the Abbey now. I actually have everything already packed to go.”  
“Okay.” Said Matthias going around the rock to help Selena gather her stuff up to take back to the Abbey.

It had been seasons since Rogan had been in this part of Mossflower. He was a little farther south than the last time he had been here, but still close enough to Redwall Abbey that he wanted to visit the Abbey and see if Selena still lived there. But first, he wanted to find out what all the commotion was all about at the edge of the woods. When he got to the edge of the tree line he found a huge group of Woodlanders filled with mostly shrews, some mice, otters, squirrels, a hare, some hedgehogs, two badgers, a cat, three foxes, a rat…  
“Wait a minute? This is a group of Woodlanders. What are three foxes doing in the group?” Rogan asked himself out loud.  
“I don’t know FOX! What are three foxes doing in a group of Woodlanders?!” Asked a dangerous sounding voice of a male badger behind him.  
Rogan slowly turned around to find the big male badger of the group, behind him, along with a mouse that had a dangerous, but beautiful, looking sword at the ready for a fight from Rogan. But Rogan could tell that there was no way he could take either warrior even if they were by themselves.  
“What do you want fox?” Asked the mouse with the sword.  
“Well… I am still curious about the three foxes in your group since most foxes would not be in a group of honest Woodlanders. I mean, I myself would love traveling with Woodlanders and would be willing to help them where—“  
“Matthias? There you are. You disappeared on me before I could ask you something… Hi Rogan… I was going to ask if—“  
“Rogan? You mean this is Rogan, Selen?” Matthias asked, pointing towards Rogan.  
“Yes. Wait! Rogan?!?!” Selena said now realizing who she had just greeted and Matthias was talking about.  
“Hi Selena.” Rogan started to say to Selena.  
“Don’t you ‘Hi Selena’ me! You broke my heart!!!” Selena yelled at Rogan while Matthias put away his sword. “I trusted you and you left! You never came back to our spot! I—“  
“SELENA! Calm down.” Matthias said while gently pulling his very angry sister away from Rogan, since she had backed him into a tree.  
“But, but…”  
“I know.”  
“Wow! Did you ever get on her bad side!” Orlando said to Rogan while Matthias dealt with his sister. “I have never seen her that mad before.”  
“Yeah, and I have no idea how I did either.” Replied Rogan. “I am so glad that her brother is here though. Although I am surprised that he stopped her from tearing me a new one. I mean… since she said I broke her heart, ya know?”  
“Well, he is a fair Warrior that wants to know both sides or find out what is going on before taking action. He really thinks things through majority of the time. I, on the other paw, would have let her tear you a new one.”  
“I kind of gathered that from you, sir.”  
“You know, for a fox your very polite.”  
“Well, I am not like most foxes.”  
“I can tell.”  
“FINE! I will give him a chance to explain himself, Matthias, BUT! If it is not a good enough explanation, I get to cut off his—“  
“Let’s not do anything like that just yet Selena.” Replied Matthias to stop his sister from continuing her sentence.  
“You better have a really good explanation for her.” Orlando whispered to Rogan.  
“Yep.” Answered Rogan.  
”Why don’t we go back to camp for lunch. And you two,” Matthias said while pointing at Rogan and Selena, “can talk.”  
“Fine.”  
“I’m okay with that.” Replied Rogan.  
“Good. Let’s go then.” Matthias commanded.

Everyone stared as an angry Selena, followed by a nervous Rogan, and then Matthias and Orlando, came into camp and went to wait for lunch. Selena soon quickly went to check on her charge, the third fox in the group, and see how her nieces where doing in getting the medicine on his face (it had turned out that Slaygar the Cruel was one of Selena’s and Matthias’s siblings, so now Selena, and Matthias’s daughters, Katelyn and Rosemary (the cat), where trying to help heal the huge scar on Slaygar’s face.  
“So, is the male fox over there Selena’s mate?” Rogan asked Matthias as they waited for lunch. “And is that young vixen her daughter?”  
“Uh… No.” Replied Matthias. “The male fox is actually our older brother, and the young vixen is my daughter.”  
“Oh! Wow. Sorry. I did not realize that. I forgot that it could be possible for you and your wife to biologically have different species of young ones.”  
“That’s okay. I can see how you would forget.”  
“Did Selena ever find a mate/husband?”  
“No.”  
“Oh. I waited a couple of weeks for her, then I left to go help someone in need when I saw a pillar of smoke coming from the opposite direction of Redwall Abbey. She must have come not long after I left. I never realized I had hurt her. So, do you and your wife only have two children?” Rogan asked Matthias.  
“No. We actually have four.”  
“Four. Wow! Mice and foxes? Boys, girls?”  
“Hahaha. No. we have two boys that are mice, a daughter that is a vixen, and another daughter that is a cat.” Matthias said. “Katelyn, the vixen, is the oldest daughter, and second oldest child.”  
“And your kitten daughter?”  
“She is the youngest of the four.”  
“Cool.”  
For the next few minutes, before lunch, Matthias and Rogan talked, getting to know each other, and Matthias figuring out what had happened between his sister and Rogan. Orlando even joined in on some of the conversation at times.

Soon, Log-a-Log called for everyone to come line up for lunch, and then made Basil go to the back of the line for cutting in line (again). After getting their portions of food and drink Matthias, Selena, and Rogan went off to the side away from everyone so Selena and Rogan could talk while Matthias mediated between the two of them to keep the peace and quiet for everyone else whilst they ate their meal.  
“Okay, Selena. Why don’t you go first and tell Rogan why you are upset at him.”  
“Fine, Matthias. Rogan, I am upset at you because you never came back to meet me at our spot. And I thought you had loved me and then changed your mind.”  
“Selena, there are a couple of reasons I never came back.”  
“Okay. And what are those reasons?” Selena asked, a little bit irritated at Rogan.  
“Well the first reason is because you never came back first.”  
“Yes—“  
“Secondly, I saw someone in need and went to help them after waiting two weeks for you to come to our spot. I figured your brother’s wife may have gone into labor when you didn’t come on the day we had planned on meeting up, but then you never came the days after that.” Rogan continued.  
“Oh. I never knew you had waited that long.”  
“I know. That’s why I wasn’t to upset when I saw you earlier. Plus your anger scared me a little bit.”  
“Sorry. The reason I never showed up after Cornflower gave birth was because there was a band of vermin that put the Abbey under siege for three weeks. After that, I went to our meeting spot and waited about two weeks for you to come back. But you never did.”  
“I’m sorry I never returned. As you can see, I pretty much thought the same as you. That you didn’t like me like that.”  
“Are you kidding? I thought that was why you left me!” Came Selena’s reply.  
“No. But I also had to wait for my paws to heal as well.” (At this point Matthias had pretty much stopped listening and was focusing on his food for a little bit).  
“Really?! Why?”  
“Because of the creatures in need. Their home was on fire and they had some little ones still in side and I went in to rescue them and burned my paws really bad see.” Rogan said while taking off his current gloves to show Selena. “Burned my gloves too.”  
“I’m glad you were able to save the family.”  
“Me too.”  
“I’m sorry for being so upset at you.”  
“It’s okay. I’m sorry for not leaving a note or some other way to communicate with you.”  
“Well, I can understand your hurry to save some creatures.”

“I love you!!!” They both said at the same time.  
“Well. Now that my job is done,” Matthias said, getting up with his food and drink, “I will leave you two to it.”  
“That’s fine, Matthias. We’re staying here for a while, correct?” Selena looked up at him asking.  
“Yes. We were going to stay here for the night, then leave tomorrow for Redwall.”  
“Redwall? May I come with you all?”  
“What do you think, Selena? Is it okay if he comes with us?”  
“I’m okay with it if you are, Matthias.”  
“Looks like you can come with us, Rogan. But, you will have to earn your keep. Just like everyone else.” Matthias told Rogan.  
“I’m okay with that. Especially if I can be with Selena.” Rogan said looking lovingly at Selena while she blushed a little. “Also, Selena. Does this mean you won’t cut off my—“  
“Okay! I don’t need to hear this right now.” Matthias said quickly walking off.

Epilogue  
It has been three seasons since Aunt Selena and Rogan where reunited. Abbot Mordalfus has decided to name this summer, the Summer of the Lovers, since Aunt Selena and Rogan are getting married Today! Everyone is so excited, especially my parents. They know how much Aunt Selena loves Rogan (and how much Rogan loves Aunt Selena). Uncle Slaygar is even doing better since Aunt Selena and Rogan have been working to help heal his face. He is even thinking about going back to being called Chickenhound, but I (and my siblings) think that Uncle Slaygar sounds better than Uncle Chickenhound! Dad told him (and us) that he could change it if he wanted to and that the Abbey would support his decision, but it was up to him. Since coming back to Redwall, Uncle Slaygar and Dad have spent quite a bit of time together bonding and working past their problems.  
For your Information: Uncle Slaygar is a terrible fisher. He actually tipped the boat he and dad where in the other day sending them both into the water. Mom, Aunt Selena, “Uncle” Rogan, Mr. and Mrs. John Churchmouse, Abbot Mordalfus (who normally goes fishing with Dad), and Orlando the Axe all had a good laugh from it. Well, I better go as the ceremony is about to start and I am one of the grooms “mice” for Rogan along with my brother, Mattimeo, and Uncle Slaygar is Rogan’s Best Fox. My sisters, Katelyn and Rosemary, are Aunt Selena’s Bride’s maids, and Mom is the Matron of Honor. Dad is the one giving Aunt Selena away to “Uncle” Rogan. If you are ever in the area, then please stop by if you can, for all are welcomed at Redwall (especially if you come in peace).

Jonathan the Scholarmouse  
of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Woods.  
Third born and son of  
Matthias the Warrior  
& Cornflower Fieldmouse.

The End


End file.
